It's Just A Thunderstorm
by 69withmomsen
Summary: It's Sally's first time experiencing a thunderstorm and she gets scared. But not for long, because of course, Jack is there to comfort her and tell her there's nothing to worry about.


**It's Just A Thunderstorm**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas or any of the characters. (Although I wish I did :P)**

**Hey, so this was an idea that just popped into my head and I had to just start writing it. I honestly thought I'd lose inspiration and not finish it today, but I surprisingly did and I didn't rush it.**

**

* * *

**

It was a quiet and peaceful night. The time was around 11:00pm and Jack and Sally were in bed about to sleep. Sally's eyes were closed for what seemed like seconds before she heard a loud crash echo from outside, followed by a strike of lightening after. What was going on? It then started to pour of rain. The first crash made Sally's eyes dart open and her whole body jerked forward in a sitting position. After a while she couldn't help but feel shaky. She had never experienced such a thing before. She looked beside her to see a very concerned Jack who was now awake also, thanks to her.

She sighed. "I'm so sorry for waking you, Jack," She apogized with a frown plastered across her face.

"It's fine," He assured her while putting his arm around her. "Now, tell me what happened to make you jump and shake in fear."

"I-it w-was n-nothing," She replied shakily.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, raising a would-be eyebrow. "Doesn't seem like it was nothing."

"It's just that I- uh, nevermind."

"No, what is it?" Jack asked softly before he gently kissed Sally.

Sally knew that she'd have to tell him now. Once Jack was curious about something, he would keep asking until he found out the real reason and wouldn't rest until he got it.

Sally sighed. "It's just that I've never experienced this," Sally explained improperly while motioning to the window.

"Looking at a window?" Jack wondered, very confused.

"No! I'm not an idiot, I know what a window is!" Sally snapped unknowingly. She was just too scared about what was going on outside to care or acknowledge what she was doing. She wondered why Jack seemed so calm about it, but then again he is the Pumpkin King.

Jack's eyes widened in shock. Sally was not like this, what was wrong with her? Her sudden change of mood took him off guard there. "What's wrong then, Sally?"

"I'm just a... a-afraid."

"Afraid of what? I'm not scaring you, am I?"

"No, no! It's what's going on outide."

Jack had to think about it for a moment before it finally hit him and he understood. "Oh! You mean the thunderstorm?"

"If that's what that noise outside is considered as, then yes."

Jack chuckled softly, hoping to not upset or embarrass her. "Have you experience one of these before?"

Sally shook her head no.

Jack stopped laughing and understood her more. She hasn't really been living in Halloween Town for that long and she's still getting use to what things are, and this is one of them. "Well, it's nothing to worry about."

Jack pulled her closer so her head rested against his chest.

Sally suddenly looked up and glared at Jack. "Easy for you to say."

Jack chuckled again before saying, "Yes, you're right. But honestly, it's nothing to be afraid of."

"Are you sure? This isn't one of your Pumpkin King tricks, is it?"

"No," Jack replied in amusement. "This is the first thunderstorm we've had since you were created, so that's why you're unfamiliar with the new weather conditions."

Sally blushed a deep shade of red and moved away from jack. She sat up on her side and folded her arms like a child sulking because they didn't get their own way. "Oh, well now I feel stupid."

Jack fought the urge to let another laugh escape his throat and simply put his arms around her again, placing a soft kiss against her cheek. "Don't worry, my dear Sally. You're still new to this world so that means you're still learning what thing are. Don't be ashamed."

Sally slowly unfolded her arms and wrapped them around Jack's neck. "You're so nice to me."

"You're the love of my undead life," He stated lovingly. "It's my job," He added, showing off that skeleton grin of his.

Sally pulled away so she could get a glance of it. Although he sometimes acted full of himself, she couldn't help but melt at the sight. He was the only male in Halloween Town that all the girls swoon over. But he's all hers.

That thought made Sally grin herself. She then looked Jack in the eyes and stated happily. "I love you, Jack."

Jack looked Sally in the eyes also. "And I love you, Sally," He replied meaningly.

Sally then leaned in and kissed Jack, who undoubtedly returned the gesture.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :) Please review, I'd like to know what you think and If my writing needs improving or something.**


End file.
